So Now I'm a Celebrity?
by wisrac17dew
Summary: Ash Ketchum is now a celebrity. He beat the Unova league! But can he handle all the press and Paparazzi? No main shipping, but multiple shippings including Pokeshipping, Wishfulshipping, and May x Tracey (Replacementshipping) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**To any new readers: For some reason fanfiction won't let me use the word "Ms. Ketchum" without it being deleted, so please be understanding if there's anywhere in the story that is missing names and such...**

**Hello! I haven't posted anything in a while! But I started writing this story and I like the way it sounds so far so I decided to share it with you guys! This chapter is mainly just character and story development, the main plot won't be revealed until chapter 2 (or 3 depending on where I get to!) So anyways I hope you enjoy! I guess I'll put ages here, but only on this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Pokemon or any characters, merchandise, or otherwise mentioned in this story. I am merely writing for fun not profit.**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**May: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 15 3/4 ;)**

**Tracey: !5 1/2**

**Ms. Ketchum: 42**

**Professor Oak: 47**

It was late at night. Outside the sky was pitch black besides the full moon and the many stars surrounding it, but inside was a completely different story. Lights were burning in the small motel and TVs were flashing in almost all the rooms.

There was a special reason for this occurrence though. On many of these TVs a local news channel was broadcasting a report from a small town in the Kanto region called Pallet. The woman on the news was explaining that a young boy who had left on his journey to become a Pokemon master a few years earlier had returned home. That wasn't what was keeping everyone's interest though.

"Oh look! Here's Ash now! Ash, what do you have to say about your latest victory? What do your friends think about it? You must be so tired from your journey from Unova!"

"Um well I-" The raven haired teen looked around at all the cameras surrounding him and seemed to go blank.

"I'm sorry, Ash can't talk right now!" A tall teenage girl around Ash's age made her way in front of the cameras and dragged Ash with her towards a house in the distance. One of the motel's guests in particular chuckled at this occurrence, she was 14 years old and had brown hair tied back in a red bandana. Her little brother was also intrigued by the special report.

"We gotta call Ash! Why didn't he tell us that he beat the Unova league?" Max Maple crawled towards the edge of his temporary bed so that he was closer to the TV, he couldn't see very well without his glasses on...

"I'm sure Ash was planning on telling us eventually, but right now he seems pretty busy with all the news reporters bugging him and such" May told her little brother

"Plus it's kind of late at night to be calling Ash, don't you think?"

"We already know he's awake! He just was on TV! Come on, Mom and Dad are still out so why don't we call him before they get back!" Max insisted, he had always thought of the older boy as a role model and he loved having the chance to talk to him.

"Oh-Fine! But it'll be a short phone call!" May gave into her brothers plead and pulled out her brand new smart phone "who knows if he'll even answer, you saw Misty with him!"

"Yay!" Max didn't pay any attention to his sister's reasoning, he was just happy that he got his way.

May scrolled through her limited number of contacts and stopped at Ash's name. His contact picture was very outdated, May had been surprised when she saw him on the TV. Even though it was dark outside she could still tell that he had changed.  
Back to reality, May pressed the green call button on her phone and then turned on speakerphone so Max could hear too. The phone rang at least 5 times before itclicked and Ash answered.

"Hi May!"

"Hey Ash! I saw you on the news!" May smiled at the sound of her friend's voice, she didn't realize how long it had been since she had talked to him.

"Oh they're playing that in Hoenn too? Jeez I'm famous!"

"Well actually" May chuckled "I'm not in Hoenn right now I'm actually in- get this- Kanto!"

"What? No way!" Ash seemed genuinely surprised "What city? We should see each other! Is Max with you?"

"I'm right here!" Max called into the phone, happy that Ash remembered him.

"Wow this is awesome! Misty is with me right now, well you probably already saw that on the news. She surprised me at the airport when I got here!"  
May smiled when she thought of Misty, she knew that Misty had always liked Ash a bit more than she let on.

"Oh and Tracey is coming over tomorrow! You know how he works with Professor Oak? Yeah! And Cilan and Iris are here too, but I'm not really sure where they are right now." There was a slight pause from Ash's end.

"Well you sound pretty busy" May concluded, "but maybe me and Max could visit you soon. My Mom and Dad should be back to the hotel room soon. That's where we are right now, in a motel".

"Oh okay. I gotta go! My mom's yelling at me to be a good host and not ignore my guests... I'll talk to you tomorrow. I hope we can see each other soon! Bye!"

"Bye Ash" Max and May both called into the phone right before Ash hung up.

"Wow I can't wait to ask Mom and Dad if we can see Ash! When are they going to be back?" Max was obviously very excited.

"Uh I don't know they should be back soon I guess, but it's getting pretty late maybe you should go to bed" May was beginning to become a little annoyed by Max's persistence.

"I'm not tired though!" Max groaned "why are you the boss anyways?"

"Because I'm way older than you!" May rolled her eyes "just be quiet and watch TV until Mom and Dad get back ok?"

"Fine but change the channel! This is stupid" Max pointed to the TV which was now playing a sitcom from the 80's.

"Ok" May fissured the TV remote out of a gap between two pillows on the bed. "Let's find something to watch".

"Ash, it's getting rather late, don't you think you should be getting ready for bed?" Delia Ketchum walked into the living room where Ash, Misty, Cilan, and Iris were sprawled out on multiple pieces of furniture watching a cartoon on the small TV in the room.

"Mom" Ash moaned "I'm not ten anymore!"

"I don't care how old you are young man! You still need your rest!" Misty and Iris had a giggle fit while Ash's mom was scolding her son.

"Shut up guys" Ash frowned in the girls' direction.

"Ash don't be rude to your guests! You must be grumpy because you're tired! Come on let's go get your pajamas!" The middle-aged woman led her son upstairs against his will.

"Wow Ash's mom sure is overprotective" Iris laughed as soon as the two were out of earshot.

"Yeah has always been like that" Misty laughed along "I come over here quite often actually, to help with cleaning and stuff".

"Wow you must know pretty well" Iris concluded.

"Yeah I guess so" Misty agreed "and in knowing her, I know that she'll be back right about-"

"I"m back dearies! Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"Now" Misty muttered.

"I can't speak for the others, but I'm fine at the moment. Thanks for offering though!" Cilan smiled politely.

"Oh Cilan you are so polite! If only Ash would learn a thing or two from you!" Ash's mom chuckled at the thought of her son learning manners.

"Why thanks , but I'm only acting as I was taught to" Cilan blushed slightly.

"Don't let Cilan fool you, he's not as polite and mature as he tries to act" Iris laughed.

"Hey!" Cilan frowned at Iris, but he obviously wasn't actually angry.

"Oh you kids are so silly! I'm going to call Professor Oak, call me if you need anything!" Delia winked at the three teenagers and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

"Is she gone?" Ash peered around the corner from the staircase.

"Yes Ash" Misty rolled her eyes "nice pajamas".

"I didn't have a choice!" Ash looked down on his spaceship pajamas "my Mom hid my other ones!"

"Whatever Ash just tell us what May told you! You seemed pretty happy about whatever it was!" Misty looked down on Ash's phone which was sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh! Max and May are in Kanto! They want to plan a time when they can visit me, or well us" Ash looked around at his friends expectantly.  
"I still haven't met them!" Iris pointed out "but then again, I haven't met this Tracey guy either!"

"Well you'll meet Tracey tomorrow" Ash rolled his chocolate-brown eyes "and maybe you'll meet Professor Oak too! I'm surprised he wasn't already here when we got here" he contemplated "Tracey must be keeping him busy".

"Enough about you and all of your friends ! I'm going to be a good girl and go to bed! Walking from Cerulean City to Pallet isn't exactly a five-minute walk!" Misty stretched her arms out as a cat might and yawned.

"I think you're sleeping in the guest room with Iris- if that's alright with you" Ash added quickly.

"Yeah whatever that's fine, goodnight" Misty pulled herself up off the couch she was sitting on and trudged up the stairs until she was out of sight.

"I think we'd all better get ready for bed, tomorrow is going to be a busy day!" Cilan, being the 'responsible one' eventually convinced his friends to at least go to their designated rooms and try to rest. He knew that if Ash or Iris stayed up any longer they would be a handful to take care of the next day.

As the digital clock blinked from 11:59 to 12:00 the whole house was silent except for Delia Ketchum's muffled voice from behind the kitchen door, still talking on the phone with Professor Samuel Oak. And if you listened close enough you could hear the faint buzz of excitement that Ash was giving off at the thought of seeing his old friends for the first time in a very very long time.

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Chapter two will either be up later today or tomorrow depending on how lazy I am... **

**~~~ Wisrac17dew**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'd like to start of by apologizing for all the dialogue in this chapter (and probably the first one too). I'm trying to incorporate more descriptions, but the way this story is I just can't seem to get the characters to stop talking! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, but I promise we'll get into some action in chapter 3! Enjoy! *I had to edit one little thing at the end :O**

"Have you seen my brush? I need it!"

"No, but I found your shoe..."

"Where was my shoe?"

"In the shower!"

May and Max Maple were scurrying around their hotel room attempting to get ready for the day. Their mother and father were already dressed and ready to head down to the breakfast buffet, but they had woken up a lot earlier than the children.

"Are you two almost ready? We need to get moving!" called to get her children's attention. It was already 10 o'clock in the morning and she had things to do.

"Yeah I'm almost ready!" Max picked his glasses up off the nightstand next to his bed and pushed them onto his nose.

"What about you May?" May's father asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Um I'm working on it!" May lied, she still hadn't found her hairbrush.

"Well you better hurry or we'll never make it to Pallet Town today!" laughed.

"Pallet Town?" Max and May both looked up at their parents in shock.

"We get to see Ash!" Max cheered.

"But I thought we had to go to Dad's TV conference!" May exclaimed.

"You and Max can stay in Pallet while we go to the conference" responded.

"Yes! Let's call Ash right away!" Max reached over for May's phone.

'Hey! You can't use my phone!" May snatched away her prized possession.

"I don't think it's necessary to call your friend" Max and May's mother stopped her bickering children "I already called last night, she knows that you two are coming over. Why don't you let Ash be surprised!"

"Good idea!" Max smiled at the idea. "Hurry up May, let's go!"  
...

"Tracey and Professor Oak should be here in about a half hour. Are you kids ready for guests? Did you change your underwear Ash?" The sun was shining brightly in all of the windows of the Ketchum residence and the four teens that were staying in the house were already dressed and fed. Delia Ketchum was busily cleaning her home in preparation for all of her guests, and the home phone was ringing in the background.

"Yes mom!"" Ash groaned at his mother's embarrassing tactics.

"Just making sure- Oh I better get the phone!"

As ran out of the room Iris sat down with Misty on the couch and started slight conversation.

"So this guy, Tracey, what's he like?" Iris tried imagining Tracey, but she couldn't decide on what he looked like.

"Um well he's tall I guess, and he has green hair, but not like Cilan's. It's really dark, almost black." Misty attempted to describe her friend.

"Well is he cute?" Iris persisted. She was curious!

"Well he's not ugly. He could use a new wardrobe though!" Misty laughed.

"Hmm" Iris went silent, lost in her imagination.

"When are they gonna get here?" Ash whined. He was rather impatient at the moment. He couldn't wait to see his friends. As Iris would say, he was being a little kid.

Cilan had been silent most of the morning, he had to admit that it was a bit awkward having Misty around because she took Iris and Ash's attention. And now Tracey and Professor Oak were coming over so he would be left out even more.

"Ding dong" Ash jumped out of the recliner he was sitting in and raced towards the front door.

"Tracey! Professor!" Iris, Cilan, and Misty who still hadn't gotten up to go to the door heard Ash yelp.

"Ah Ash! It's been awhile!" Professor Oak exclaimed "I would love to take a look at your Pokedex while you're here!"

"Of course Professor! But first come in!" Ash was being quite the host. He must have learned some manners in the past five minutes.

Soon enough Tracey and Professor Oak were inside and settled in the living room. had put out a ton of snacks on the coffee table, but Ash was the only one eating.

"So Ash, you're a Unova champion now?" Tracey grinned, he could tell that Ash wanted to boast about his accomplishment.

"Yes I am. You are now talking to a celebrity!" Ash flashed a toothy smile.

"Yeah a real celebrity" Iris rolled her eyes "I'm Iris by the way, we haven't formally met" she directed towards Tracey.

"It's nice to meet you Iris! Tracey Sketchit" Tracey held out his hand and the two formally shook hands.

"And you must be Cilan? I've heard good things about you" Tracey turned to face the connoisseur.

"That's me" Cilan smiled in return "I've heard a bit about you as well" he added, remembering that Ash had mentioned that Tracey was a Pokemon watcher.

"Anyways-" Ash began to boast about his winning streak again and everyone just kind of went along with it, even Professor Oak was getting bored with Ash's stories.

"Oh look! Someone's at the door!" abruptly stood up and scurried over to the door.

"Who is it?" Misty wondered aloud.

"Um I don't know! I have to open the door and see!" The woman grinned and pulled open the door.

"Oh uh hello?" It was obvious that Delia was expecting someone else.

"Hello!" A perky young woman with blonde hair and a bunch of cameras smiled in response.

"Can I help you?" Ash's mom asked as politely as she could.

"Oh yes! Is Ash Ketchum here? We would like to interview him!"

"You mean me?" Ash came into view of the news reporter and was immediately crowded with cameras and microphones.

"Ash Ketchum! Unova league champion! Can we ask you some questions about your victory? It would be perfect to put into our special report!" The lady smiled brightly and was almost literally bouncing with excitement.

"Special report?" Ash"s eyes widened as he realized this special report was most likely on him. He had been informed that beating the Unova league was going to spark some attention within the Kanto region, but he had taken it all lightly, not believing people would actually care about his accomplishments. Although the Unova league was known worldwide as one of the toughest leagues to beat, he never heard anything on the news about people challenging it, or beating it for that matter.

"Now probably wouldn't be the best time" Professor Oak informed the reporter. He, of course was used to attention in the media so he didn't seem very fazed by all the cameras and microphones.

'When would be a good time to come back? Later today? Tomorrow?" The blonde was being a bit over dramatic.

"Um maybe tomorrow... Bye for now!" Professor Oak basically shoved the reporter and her cameraman out of the doorway.

"Wow Ash, you're more of a celebrity than I thought!" Tracey laughed awkwardly.

"Everyone come to the living room, we need to have a group discussion" Professor Oak sternly turned to the curious teenagers.

As they all settled in the living room, Delia gained eye contact with the older man and nodded. She knew what the professor was about to tell them and had been holding the information back until it was absolutely necessary to be told.

"Ok" Professor Oak cleared his throat as he looked around the people in the room. Iris was curled up on the couch with a worried expression. Next to her was Cilan, who was probably sitting as close to Iris as it was humanly possible without being on top of her. Misty was sitting on the recliner, on the edge of the chair, her elbows on her knees propping her head up so that she was looking directly towards the professor. was kind of lurking in the background, awaiting her son's reaction. And finally Ash was sitting on the ground directly in front of Professor Oak staring up at his impatiently.

"Well it all started one day about two years ago...'

**So what could this mysterious story be? Is it really that important? Find out in chapter 3! ;) **

**~~~ Wisrac17dew**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I had to edit and then re-edit chapter 2 because at the end originally i put "two years ago" then I changed it to "twenty years ago" then I changed it back XD Hopefully that didn't confuse you too much! Chapter 3 is one big flashback! Enjoy :)**

"There it is! The Unova league!" A tall boy around eighteen years old looked up at the amazing structure in front of him. He couldn't believe that he had finally made to the place of his dreams. He had all eight gym badges needed to compete and he was ready to go.

"Where do you enter?" A girl about the same age as the boy looked around curiously.

"Probably in there!" The boy pointed to an entrance that was crowded with people of all shapes and sizes.

"Well then let's go!" The girl ran ahead towards the crowd.

"Wait up Courtney!" The boy chased after his traveling partner before she could get lost in the crowd.

"Well you want to get a good spot in line don't you?" Courtney turned around, her bubblegum pink hair flying in her face. It was an electric blue just last week, Courtney enjoyed dying her hair...

"Well yeah..." The wannabe league champion ruffled his spiky brown hair with his hand before he began to catch up to his best friend.  
In about twenty minutes the duo made their way up to a desk where a middle-aged man with a half bald head was sitting. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to enter the Unova league!" The brown-haired boy announced proudly.

"Ok I'm going to need to see your eight Unova gym badges and some form of ID" The man held out his hand expectantly.

"Here you go" The teen handed the man his shiny black badge case and his newly updated pokedex.

"Ok, Drake Cannonbull just sign your name here-" the man pointed to a blank line on a sheet of paper filled with other people's names already on it "-and after you sign it you can head over to that desk over there to get your room key and dining schedule"

"Ok!" Drake took his belongings back from the man working at the desk and led Courtney a few yards towards another line of league entrees.  
After getting his room key and dining schedule, Drake and Courtney walked off to the side so that they were out-of-the-way of the crowd.

"Are you ready?" Courtney looked up at her friends face, being 7 inches shorter than Drake she kind of had to look up... Courtney knew that even though Drake tried to act like he wasn't afraid of anything, he was. And she was worried that Drake was going to do something that he wouldn't be able to handle. Although she also knew that Drake was a very strong trainer and he cared about his Pokemon very much, and he would do nothing to hurt them.

"Of course I'm ready!" Drake smiled like a little kid in a candy store "I've been waiting for this opportunity my whole life! And I'm sure that I can win!"

"I just don't want you to be nervous or anything" Courtney replied "you know that I care about you deep down underneath all of that burning hatred" she winked.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Drake rolled his bright blue eyes "We'd better get up to the hotel room, I want to have time to train tonight!"

"Good idea!" Courtney laughed "for once!"

"Oh shut up!"

After finally making it to their hotel room and getting situated, Drake went outside to train and Courtney began looking up room service options. Normal things that anyone would do. It was already 6:30 pm and the first round of the league was the next morning. Courtney sure hoped that Drake would at least make it past round one...

...

"And the winner of the final round is Drake Cannonbull!" The audience roared as the announcer called Drake's name into the microphone. A picture of the teen was displayed on the giant screen above the battlefield, and virtual confetti was raining down on him.  
Drake smiled up at the crowd. He was the happiest person alive at the moment. He had just defeated his last opponent of the world-renowned tournament. He was a champion! As he looked around the neverending crowd he smiled even wider when he saw his best friend in one of the front rows. She obviously wanted to come down and congratulate him herself.

"That's right our new Unova league champion! Congratulations Drake!" After what seemed like forever the cheering died down and Drake was presented with a medal and a certificate of accomplishment. Courtney was allowed to talk to her friend after the award ceremony was over.

"Drake! Congratulations! You did so good!" The girl screamed as she ran up to tackle her friend in a life threatening hug.

"Thanks Courtney" Drake choked out.

"I can't believe it! You're a champion! You're going to be like... Famous!" Courtney bounced around, she seemed more excited than Drake!

"I'm not famous" Drake laughed.

"You will be in Unova! And probably Kanto too! Lavender Town will be so proud of you!" Courtney babbled on and on to Drake about how proud she was, but the champion was lost in his thoughts, wondering about what was going to happen in his life next.

**:D that was chapter 3! Sorry it was a bit short, but two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoyed it, we'll learn what happens to Drake and Courtney in chapter four, after we find out whatever happened to May and Max of course! Hope you enjoyed!  
~~~Wisrac17dew**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with chapter 4! I don't really know how to explain this one, but it involves more Courtney and Drake, and some more paparazzi... Thanks to everyone who has been awesome enough to review! Please keep it up! It inspires me *sparkly eyes* ENJOY!**

"Ding Dong Ding Dong!" Samuel Oak looked up as he was shook from his story telling by the sound of the doorbell ringing... Multiple times.

"Now who could that be?" Ms..Ketchum looked around at all of her guests, and son. They all seemed in a daze, like kindergarteners at story time.

"If it's another news reporter, I'm gonna go hide or something" Ash yawned.

"I'll go check!" smiled and headed over to the front door for the third time that day.

" !" Everyone in the living room turned when they heard the voice, even those who didn't recognize it.

"May?!" Misty jumped out of the recliner she had been sitting in and ran over to the front door. "It is May!" Misty yelled to no one in particular.

"May?" Ash jumped up off the ground and headed over to the door as well.

"Hi guys! It's been way too long!" May exclaimed "Max is here too, but I don't really know where he went" May looked around, confused at where her little brother disappeared to.

"I'm sure he'll come back" Misty laughed "but you should come inside now so that we can talk!"

"Yeah come inside!" Ash echoed.

"Ok, but only because Ash told me too" May said sarcastically.

"You haven't met Cilan and Iris yet!" Misty announced "They're dead on the couch!"

"I am not dead!" Iris called in response, although she did look a bit dead the way she was laying.

"It's nice to meet you!" May slipped off her shoes and climbed over a couch pillow that was sitting on the ground in the middle of the hallway. "I've heard about you two! And- Tracey?" May noticed the older boy and smiled "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Tracey smiled in return.

"I'm May" May turned her attention back to Cilan and Iris "It's great to meet you!"

"My name's Iris! It's great to meet you too!"

"And I'm Cilan, it's a pleasure to meet you as well" the connoisseur introduced himself.

"I know you guys love introductions or whatever, but can Professor Oak get back to the story? I want to know what happens to this Drake guy!" Ash looked at the Professor expectantly.

"Story?" May looked around "what's it about?"

"It's about a guy that beat the Unova league!" Iris explained.

"Like me!" Ash puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yeah, like you Ash" Iris made an annoyed face at the Unova league champion. "Anyways, there was also a girl right? I think her name was Courtney."

"Yeah she'll get it" Ash flicked his hand in an impatient manner. "Come on Professor! Finish the story!"

"Ok, Ok" Professor Oak chuckled slightly "here we go..."

"Gah!" Drake Cannonbull shoved the door to his apartment closed "when will these stupid reporters ever leave me alone?!"

"I told you to ignore them" Courtney Poehler looked up from her laptop with a worried expression on her face.

"I tried! But they keep coming out of nowhere!" Drake sat down at the small kitchen table across from Courtney. "I don't know how celebrities deal with paparazzi!"

"I'm sure it'll stop soon" Courtney sighed "Something else will come up that's more interesting than you" .

"I'm not even interesting!" Drake cried and slammed his head on the table.

"It's gonna be alright" Courtney assured.

"I just want to be able to go out without being trampled by cameras! Is that too much to ask?"

"Come on don't be such a downer! Let's see what's on TV!" Courtney got up out of her seat and turned on the old TV in the 'living room' of the apartment.

"Hmmph" Drake shifted his head so that his eyes were visible above his arm.

The news was on.

"Hello! This is Kathy Garbach on news channel 5! Today we have a special look into the life of a Unova league champion, Drake Cannonbull!"

"Uh let's see whats on another channel!" Courtney furiously pressed buttons on the TV remote.

"Even the TV won't leave me alone!" Drake groaned "I need to go take a walk"

"Maybe you should stay here" Courtney wondered why Drake would want to go out when he knew he would be swarmed with paparazzi.

"I'll be fine" Drake slipped on his shoes and opened the door "but if I don't come back, I love you" Drake slipped out the door before Courtney could even begin to respond.

...  
"Awwww" Misty's eyes gleamed as she listened to the Pokemon professor tell his story.

"That's so sweet" May agreed "I bet they get together don't they?"

"Ah- well not exactly" Professor Oak sweat dropped.

"What?" Iris looked at the older man with a dumbfounded look on her face "then what happened?"

"Well" Professor Oak sighed sadly "Drake never came back" .

"You mean..." Iris's brown eyes were on the verge of tears.

"He's dead?" Ash looked at the Professor with a very concerned look.

"Oh no! I'm sorry I mislead you!" Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief. "Rumor has it that Drake was convinced to join Team Rocket while he was gone".

"Team Rocket!?" Everyone looked at Professor Oak like he was crazy.

"It's not certain, but that's where we think he is right now."

"Why would he join Team Rocket? If he cared about his Pokemon, why would he join such an evil organization?" Tracey pondered.

"I want to know where he is now! Do you think he's alright? What about Courtney?" May winced.

"No one has seen Drake in a year, and if they did, they didn't recognize him. Courtney currently lives in Lavender Town" Professor Oak informed them.

"Now the reason we told you this story" spoke up.

"Ah yes the reason" the Pokemon professor got back to the topic at hand "we just don't want the same thing to happen to Ash".

"I'm not gonna join Team Rocket!" Ash crossed his arms firmly.

"Maybe not exactly what happened to Drake, but something like it. You could get into all sorts of kinds of trouble."

"I won't! I promise I won't!"

"We'll make sure he stays out of trouble" Misty motioned to Ash's group of friends.

"Yeah we won't let him get into trouble" Iris agreed.

"I feel like a five-year old" Ash moped "I can stay out of trouble by myself!"

"Yeah..." May looked at Ash doubtfully.

"You guys are meanie butts" Ash whined.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned as they heard the young boy's voice

"Max! Where have you been?" May glared at her brother.

"I was outside and I saw something weird! You gotta come see it!"

"What is it?" looked at Max curiously.

"I'm not sure, but it looked kind of like a camera!"

"A camera?" Ash blinked "why would there be a camera outside?"

"Let's go check it out."

Everyone in the living room reluctantly stood up and slipped on shoes and jackets before heading outside. On the ground stuffed behind a rock was a small video camera that looked as if it was weather proofed.

Cilan leaned over and pulled the camera out of the mulch it was sitting in and examined the small screen on the back. "It's recording!"  
"Is there any sort of identification on it? A name? Address?" Iris shuffled over so that she was closer to Cilan so that she could see the camera.

"Celebrity Insight" Cilan read off the bottom of the camera "isn't that a TV program that only talks about celebrity gossip?"

"Yeah! I've seen that show before!" May confirmed "does that mean they were trying to get footage of Ash?"

"This is getting crazy! I've been in Kanto for one day and I'm already getting mobbed with paparazzi!"

"I wouldn't call it paparazzi..." May laughed "more like stalkers!"

"Don't worry Ash we'll figure this out! Eventually..." Misty smiled reassuringly and Ash knew that somehow everything was going to be all right. Even if it took a couple crazy plans and a few sneaky spy missions...

**Wow I just realized how much dialogue was in this chapter! I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much... Chapter 5 will have more character interaction and hopefully those shippings I mentioned in the summary! See you then!**

**~~~ Wisrac17dew**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is a pretty (REALLY) short chapter...And there's a lot of dialogue as well... This chapter is mostly character interaction and if you squint you can see some Tracey x May. Enjoy :)**

"Not this part! I can't watch it!" Tracey Sketchit, the fifteen year old Pokemon watcher, buried his face into the armrest of the couch as the movie on the TV screen played his worst favorite part.

"Tracey! Be a man!" May Maple laughed at her friend, although she had to admit Bambi's mother dying was always heartbreaking to watch.

"No" was his muffled reply.

"Be quiet you two! I'm trying to hear the movie!" Misty made a shushing motion with her hand.

"Sorry" May giggled.

"Can you get my phone for me? I'm too lazy to get it myself" the dragon master wannabe looked up into a certain green haired Pokemon connoisseur's eyes and silently begged.

"Depends, where is it?" Cilan gave Iris a look that said "I'm going to end up getting it anyways".

"It's all the way over there- on the coffee table" Iris gestured to the table, which was only a few feet away from where she was sitting.

"Wow" Cilan leaned over to reach Iris's phone.

"Be quiet I am trying to watch Bambi!" Misty screeched, startling Ash, who was sitting right next to her.

"Jeez Misty, could you scream any louder?" Ash groaned, covering his ears.

"Oops sorry Ash" Misty sweat dropped.

"Kids! Look at this!" Ash's mom came out of the kitchen holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" May wondered aloud.

"Read it!" shoved the paper in May's face.

"Congratulations! You have won a trip to the beautiful Lavender Town Bay?" May looked up from the paper and gave a confused look.

"I entered a contest, oh I don't know, three months ago? Anyways, I won!"

"But ...You do realize Lavender Town is like the most scary place in Kanto right?" Iris shivered at the thought of the rumors that surrounded the town.

"And plus, won't the paparazzi attack Ash?" Tracey pointed out.

"Hold on guys!" Ash looked around at his friends "Isn't lavender town where Courtney Pohler lives?"

"That's what Professor Oak said" Cilan confirmed.

"I want to meet her! I want to know more about Drake!" Ash announced.

"Ash, how would we even find her?" Misty questioned the boy's logic.

"Well, um" Ash frowned "I'm sure we could find her somehow! Plus Lavender Bay is supposed to be a really nice vacation spot!"

"How many people would be able to go?" Iris asked.

"Ten!" smiled.

"What kind of contest did you enter?!" Misty winced.

"It was the Party with Oshawott beach fun sweepstake!" The adult smiled.

"Party with Oshawott? That show is for three year-olds!" Ash face palmed.

"Does that mean that Olly the Oshawott will be there?" Tracey's eyes widened.

"Hmm" looked down on her letter "Olly the Oshawott will be joining you at the hotel!"

"Oh my gosh guys! We have to go!" Tracey bounced up and down in excitement.

"Tracey why are you so immature?" May rolled her eyes.

"So are we going to go or not? Its a week long trip!"

"I want to go!" Ash grinned.

"Me too!" Tracey agreed.

"I think going to Lavender Town would be a good experience, so I'm in too!" Cilan joined the group of supporters.

"I'll go, but just so that I can make sure Ash doesn't do anything stupid" Misty was the first of the girls to speak up.

"Yeah yeah I'm comin too" Iris laughed "you guys are all such little kids though!"

"And that means I'm coming too!" May faked enthusiasm.

"So it's agreed! We're going to Lavender Town Bay!" grinned "This is so exciting!"

"I can't wait to meet Olly the Oshawott!" Tracey's eyes gleamed.

"Dude, Ash has an Oshawott, go meet that one!" Iris laughed at the older teen.

"Olly the Oshawott is different" Tracey made a "duh" face.

"Olly the Oshawott is a fiction of your imagination" May laughed.

"You guys are so mean!" Tracey stood up "I'll be right back".

"No Tracey don't leave us!" May cried dramatically "how will I survive without you?"

"Trust me, you will" Tracey threw his head band at May, he had been playing with for the past twenty minutes anyways...

"You can't throw things at me!" May insisted.

"You guys have issues" Misty adjusted her orange suspenders.

"Hmmph" May crossed her arms in denial.

"This is going to be an interesting trip..." Misty sighed as she walked out of the room.

**There you go! I admit this wasn't my favorite chapter, I could've done a lot better, but I was too lazy to redo the whole chapter XD I promise that chapter 6 will be a lot better! And longer! And have less dialogue!**

**~~~ Wisrac17dew**


	6. The Train to Lavender Town Part One

**Here's chapter 6! This one has more description and a bit less dialogue! It's mainly about Cilan and Ash's relationship at the beginning and then we get into some Pokeshipping near the middle. This Chapter is kind of a "Part One" because if I didn't end it where I did, it would have been REALLY long. So yeah, ENJOY!**

It was 3:00 in the morning and Ash couldn't sleep. He had a lot of things on his mind. As he looked around his dark room he thought about the trip he was leaving on in the morning. He couldn't wait to find Courtney Pohler and ask her about Drake. He was also thinking about his crazy new "paparazzi". Why would they even care what he was doing? It's not like he was a famous singer with a giant fan base of crazy girls! Cilan had more fangirls than he did! Also running through his mind was Misty. Why was he thinking about Misty? He couldn't even comprehend that at the moment.

Ash sat up in his bed and looked down. Tracey was on the ground sleeping on an air mattress. Ash slowly crawled to the end of his bed and quietly climbed down the wood ladder that led to the floor. As he snuck past his sleeping friend he wondered if anyone else was awake in the house.  
Ash made it out into the hallway and just stood there for a minute, trying to let his eyes adjust to the pitch darkness. After that he tiptoed past the guest room where Misty, Iris, and May were sleeping, and hopped down the stairs. as he turned the corner he jumped when he saw Cilan's sleeping form on the living room couch. Ash had almost forgot that the connoisseur was there! The raven-haired teen turned the other way and headed into the kitchen where he silently closed the door. Well he tried to anyway...

"Thud!" Ash jumped back as the door slammed closed. He knew that someone if not everyone would wake up from the loud noise. Sure enough the door reopened in a matter of minutes.

"Who's there?" A tall figure stood in the doorway, he was almost unrecognizable in the dark room, but Ash could tell who it was just by voice.

"It's me!"Ash threw his arms in the air.

"Ash?" Cilan closed the door behind him silently and turned on the kitchen lights "why are you up so late? Or should I say early?"

"I couldn't sleep" Ash looked down at his feet "sorry for waking you up, it was an accident".

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Cilan disregarded Ash's apology and focused on his first statement.

"I don't know, I guess I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now" Ash shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cilan offered.

"No you should go back to bed, we can talk about it later" Ash protested"it's not important".

"It must be if it was keeping you up" Cilan reasoned. "Let's talk about it right now" Cilan sat down at the kitchen table, and Ash reluctantly sat down across from him.

"Well since you're obviously not going to leave me alone..." Ash fiddled with his fingers "I've been thinking about how crazy my life has gotten in the past few days".

"Well it's the price of being a celebrity" Cilan chuckled slightly.

"But I didn't want to be a celebrity, I just wanted to beat the Unova league!" Ash frowned.

"When I was a gym leader" Cilan smiled "Me and my brothers had a whole hoard of fangirls. Some more crazy than others I may add".

"Yeah I know, they were there at our gym battle remember?" Ash pointed out.

"I didn't want fangirls. I didn't ask for them. I just wanted to be a gym leader, nothing more" Cilan continued "at first I was flattered, then I was annoyed, but eventually I just had fun with it. Flashy entrances were always for the girls" Cilan smiled at the memories of all the stupid things himself and his brothers had done just to please their fans.

"So what are you saying? That I should just go along with it and not let it bother me?" Ash looked up "but that's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, it's just not easy" Cilan assured the younger teen. "Was there anything else on your mind?"

"Well..." Ash felt his face heat up a bit as he thought of the other subject on his mind.

"Hmm?" Cilan looked at his friend's red face and blinked awkwardly.

"It's stupid really" Ash laughed nervously.

"Just tell me" Cilan rolled his bright green eyes.

"I-I've been thinking about M-Misty" Ash stuttered, his face turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Ah ha" Cilan smiled widely "the sweet scent of young love!"

"No! It's not like that!" Ash buried his face in his hands "why would I love Misty?"

"Maybe you don't love her, but you obviously like her a lot" Cilan pointed out "and it's pretty obvious that Misty likes you quite a bit as well" he winked.

"Misty hates me!" Ash denied Cilan's statement "Have you not seen her mallet?"

"I have a way that we can prove that wrong" the connoisseur smiled gently "but we'll have to wait til the morning".

Ash looked over at the digital clock on microwave, it now read "3:37" and Ash knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. He turned around and saw Cilan getting out of his chair.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go try to sleep for a couple more hours, I know I'm not going to be able to sleep on the train" Cilan reasoned and slowly opened the door "I hope you can get some sleep before morning" the green haired teen exited the room and Ash watched as he headed back into the darkness towards the living room.

Ash ruffled his hand through his spiky black hair and turned off the kitchen light so that it wasn't shining into the hallway. He then sat back down at the kitchen table and fell asleep with his head on the table a few minutes later.

Misty rolled over on the queen bed and slowly opened her eyes. Right in front of her was an old alarm clock. Misty rubbed her eyes so that she could see clearer and immediately sat up in the bed. It was only 7:30, but she had a lot to do before she was ready to get on the train at 10:00.

Misty was about to start moving around when she remembered that May was sleeping just a foot away from her. So instead of getting ready for the day in the guest room she decided to take her stuff downstairs to the bathroom where no one was sleeping.

Misty picked up her bag of cosmetics and carefully snuck past Iris, who was sleeping on a small futon off to the side of the room. Once she made it into the hallway, Misty went downstairs and entered the kitchen. The bathroom was attached to the back. Misty shut the door behind her and turned on the lights.

"Aieep!" The 14 year-old jumped back when she saw Ash's sleeping body at the kitchen table.

"Huh? Wha?" Ash sat up, startled by the loud noise.

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't know you were in here! Wait why are you in here?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"I came down here at like 3" Ash yawned.

"Um Ok then" Misty walked past Ash and set down her cosmetic bag on the counter. "Any particular reason why?"

"Couldn't sleep" Ash stated simply.

Misty pulled her hairbrush out of her bag and started searching for a ponytail holder. Her hair was down at the moment, and she couldn't stand it. "So are you ready for the trip today?"

"I guess so, my mom packed all my bags so I don't have to worry about that" Ash laughed slightly "my mom treats me like I'm five".

"Well we know Tracey's ready" Misty rolled her big blue eyes.

"Yeah he's way too excited about meeting Olly the Oshawott" Ash agreed with Misty's sarcasm.

"Hopefully the others will get up soon, we have to be to the train station by 9:30" Misty looked at the clock semi-worriedly.

"It's already 8:00!" Ash exclaimed as he looked in the same direction Misty had been eyeing. "Maybe we should wake everyone up!"

"Yeah maybe-" Misty stopped when she saw Tracey entering the kitchen.

"Good morning!" The Pokemon watcher grinned as he put the giant duffel bag he had been carrying on the ground "are you two ready to meet Olly?"

"Yes Tracey we're ready" Misty couldn't help but smile at the teen's immaturity.

"May and Iris better get down here soon! I'm not missing the train!" Tracey made his way over to the pantry and helped himself to a box of cereal.

"Wait Tracey don't eat yet!" Ash stole the box of Lucky Charms from his friend "We get to get McDonald's!"

"Oh yay!" Misty clasped her hands together "I'm going to get a sausage and cheese biscuit! They're so good!"

"Well I'm getting a big breakfast!" Tracey rubbed his stomach hungrily. "I'm about to go wake up everyone else! I'm really hungry now!"

"I'll go upstairs and see if Iris and May are up yet" Misty volunteered.

"They better be up..." Tracey glared "or else I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Misty rolled her eyes "I'll be back" the teen walked past her friends and into the hallway, silently laughing at her stupid friends.

**Sorry where I ended this chapter was weird.. but I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	7. The Train to Lavender Town Part Two

**Chapter 7 is heeerrreee! But first I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! Please keep it up, I love feedback! Also I realized that throughout the story I've been saying that Misty has blue eyes, but they're green! Sorry about that! Also sorry in advance for my grammar, I've never been the best with it... Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

May and Iris were sitting on the floor in the Ketchum's guest room neatly folding clothes and putting them in their suitcases, and talking about what all teenage girls talk about. Boys.

"Come on Iris you must like someone" May laughed "it's obvious you're lying!"

"Even if I did like someone, why would I tell you who?" Iris finish folding a t-shirt and looked up to face May.

"If you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like" May bribed.

"Hmmph" Iris looked around the room as if someone was eavesdropping on them "You have to go first!"

"Promise you'll tell me after I tell you?" May looked to Iris for confirmation.

"I promise!" Iris crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, well I kinda think that Tracey is kinda cute... Now forget I ever said anything and tell me who you like!" May's face was beet red.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Iris gushed "you two would be a perfect couple!"

"Whatever just tell me who you like!"

"Ok, ok! Chill out! I like Cilan ok?" Iris winced as she waited for the brunettes reaction.

"I knew it!" May fist pumped, and went back to packing her hot pink suitcase.

Iris looked at her new friend strangely, but went back to packing her almost identical purple suitcase.

"Hey! You guys are up!" Both girls looked up to see Misty standing in the doorway. "Are you almost done packing? Tracey's being impatient waiting forbreakfast" Misty sighed.

"Yeah we're almost done" May smiled "how long have you been up?"

"Uh around 7:30 I think" Misty shrugged.

"So Tracey is up I assume" Iris inferred "what about Cilan and Ash?"

"Ash is down in the kitchen with Tracey, I'm not really sure about Cilan" the orange-haired girl leaned back into the wall.

"There! Done!" Iris pulled the top of her suitcase down and pulled the zipper around the edge.

"Wait one second..." May stuffed a pair of flip-flops into her suitcase "I'm done too! Let's go downstairs and tell everyone that we can get breakfast now!"

The girls headed downstairs lugging their suitcases with them. As they entered the kitchen they found Ash, Tracey, and Cilan sitting around the kitchen table discussing some sort of unimportant topic.

"Good morning girls" Cilan made a polite half wave gesture.

"Finally you guys are up!" Tracey acted as if they had been sleeping forever.

"Whatever Tracey" May sat down at the table next to the boy "we still have to wait for to get breakfast".

"Can't Cilan drive?" Tracey whined "I'm so hungry!"

"Well I have a permit, but" Cilan sweatdropped.

"Dude" Ash looked at Tracey "don't you have a permit too?"

"You're right!" Tracey jumped out of his chair just as walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning! Are you all ready for the trip?"" Ash's mother smiled as she saw the pile of luggage on the floor "Oh, but first we need to get some breakfast! What would you guys want from McDonald's?"

After taking everyone's order told the teenagers to behave, and left the house to go drive to McDonald's. As they waited for the older woman to return with the food, May started up a game of Apples to Apples which resulted in a ton obnoxious laughter, and Misty tackling Ash to get the green card that was "rightfully hers".

As re-entered her home she was swarmed by Tracey and Ash, who were dying of hunger. She passed out the food and the group ate in a matter of minutes.

"That was delicious" Tracey leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach.

"Are you guys ready to go? Does anyone need to go to the bathroom before we leave?" asked as she pulled on her coat. When she only got blank stares in return she told everyone to pick up their bags and take them out to the car.

Once everyone's bags were stuffed in the trunk, there was a slight dilemma about where everyone was going to sit, but that was luckily quickly solved, and drove the teens the short distance it took to get to the train station.

"Yay we're here!" Cilan shoved his way out of the van "I can't wait to see what kind of train we're going on!"

"You get way too excited about this stuff" Iris groaned as she jumped out of the car.

"I found this luggage cart over there" Misty pointed in a very general direction. "We can put our stuff on it so we don't have to carry it all the way to the train!"

"Good idea!" May dropped her suitcase on the metal cart, soon followed by the others' luggage.

The group made their way through security and followed the signs to their train. Only a few people were on the train when the group stepped aboard.

"How many people can fit in one compartment?" Cilan asked as they walked down the aisle looking for the number 15.

"We could probably all fit in one" concluded "but we have two compartments so you kids are going to have to split yourselves up". The group stopped in front of compartment 15.

"I call being in fifteen 'cuz I like the number fifteen!" Tracey slide open the door and skipped inside.

"Well you kids can split yourselves up, I'm going to go check this 'adult lounge' I read about!" walked past everyone towards the back of the train leaving the teens to split themselves up. That wasn't a very good idea. By the time the teens stopped bickering, Tracey, May, and Misty were in one compartment and Ash, Cilan, and Iris were in the other. It was the only arrangement that the teens could kind of agree on.  
A short while later the conductor of the train announced that the train was starting its departure shortly, and everyone needed to be seated.

Iris looked down at her phone to find the time. It was 11:00 and it took 5 hours to get to Lavender Town. This was going to be a long ride...

**See you in chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	8. The Train to Lavender Town Part Three

**Chapter 8 is finally here! So here we go, fun on the train, and bum. bum. BUM! REPLACEMENTSHIPPING! (thanks to the awesome reviewer who gave me the name!) So EnJoY!**

"It's official, Tracey is never going to wake up" May leaned back even further into the cloth-covered bench.

"I think it's cute" Misty grinned as Tracey slid even further into May's shoulder.

"But now I can't move!" May whisper yelled to Misty who was on the bench across from her.

"You know you like it" Misty taunted, gaining a glare from her friend "plus Tracey sleeps like a log! He wouldn't notice if you moved!"

"Yeah maybe" May craned her neck to look over at Tracey "Oh god! He drools!"

Misty covered her mouth and leaned over to stifle her giggles. "Well- he must be awfully comfy!" Misty crouch over so that her knees were on the bench and her face was pressed into the cushion.

"Would you like to come sit over here instead?" the brunette threatened.

"I'm good!" Misty assured the girl.

"Can you grab my phone for me?" May eyed her android phone which was just out of her reach at the moment.

"Ugh fine" Misty stretched her arms above her head and stood up so that she could walk the 5 feet it took to reach the opposite bench. "Here" Misty handed May the the expensive piece of technology.

"Thanks" May turned on her phone and scrolled down the list of unread texts.

"Get anything interesting?" Misty asked as she looked down on her own less advanced phone.

"Nothing interesting, just Max texting me from Mom's phone" May rolled her eyes. "My shoulder is getting numb!"

"He's been asleep for like an hour, you can probably wake him up now" Misty figured.

"Yeah..." May slowly moved her arm and shook her friend's shoulder to attempt to wake him up.

"Huhhhh?" The dark-haired teen moved his head slightly and blinked his eyes open "May?" he seemed to realize that he was looking up at the girls face, and jumped backwards. "What happened?"

You fell asleep on top of me you big lug!" May laughed rubbing her now sore shoulder.

"Oh..." Tracey blushed slightly "how long was I out?"

"Like an hour" Misty laughed from across the compartment "I wonder what the others are up to, I'm gonna go see!" Misty stood up and opened the sliding door "have fun alone you two!"

May waved her fist in Misty's direction as she left the room.

Misty knocked on the sliding door slightly before letting herself in. The three inhabitants were playing Uno, and it seemed as if Iris was winning.

"Oh hey Misty! What's up?' Ash looked up as he put a card down on the growing pile.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were up to" Misty sat down next to Ash "May and Tracey are boring".

"We've been playing Uno for like ever" Iris sighed "but that's alright 'cuz I keep winning!"

"The score is right here" Ash handed Misty a handmade score sheet.

Misty read over the simple chart, it listed Cilan, Iris, and Ash's names and tally marks showing how many times they won. Cilan had won twice, Iris had won four times, and Ash had won once.

"You've played seven games! Aren't you getting bored of that?" Misty gaped.

"Well what else can we do?" Ash shrugged as if Uno was the only game in the world.

"We could...Have a party!" Misty grinned.

"A..Party?" Cilan winced slightly.

"Yeah! I'll go get May and Tracey!" Misty jumped off of the bench and headed towards the door.

"Uh have fun with that" Ash chuckled slightly as the girl excitedly left the small room.

Misty stepped out into the hallway. She could hear a baby crying in one of the other nearby compartments. As she stood in front of the door she could see May and Tracey talking to each other through the glass insert in the door. Misty just stood there for a moment in a daze watching her friends laugh with each other. Misty snapped out of her daze rather quickly though when May and Tracey's talking turned into something else.

Misty turned around quickly and stepped out of view of the glass, she felt guilty for spying on the two. She couldn't wipe the image out of her mind though. Two of her best friends kissing each other on the mouth, out of the blue.

Misty slipped back into compartment 16, and sat down silently.

"Are May and Tracey coming?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Um not right now... They were kind of... busy" Misty looked down at her lap.

"Busy?" Iris gave Misty a suspicious look.

"It's not important" Misty tried to dismiss the fact, but Iris wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"Come on! You can tell me!" Iris pleaded.

"I wasn't even supposed to see anything" Misty mumbled.

Iris's eyes widened "Please tell me it's not what my dirty mind is telling me it is".

"Ew! No!" Misty choked.

"I don't get it" Ash frowned.

"Ash, you don't want to know" Cilan assured the younger teen.

"Hmmph" Ash crossed his arms and slouched in his seat.

"Anyways" Misty cleared her throat "Wanna put on some music? I have my Ipod right here!" Misty pulled the object out of her pocket.

"Got anything good on it?" Iris asked, still glaring suspiciously at the orange-haired teen.

"Take a look" Misty reached across the compartment to hand Iris her Ipod.

"High School Musical?" Iris looked up at Misty "how old is this stuff?"

"Well..." Misty looked to the side "I guess it's pretty old..."

"If we're going to listen to music, it has to be good music!" Iris announced.

"So where are we going to get good music?" Ash had rejoined the conversation.

"Doesn't May have a smartphone? She probably has YouTube!" Ash smiled at his brilliance.

"Um yeah she does" Misty grimaced remembering giving May her phone a short while earlier.

"I'll go get it!" Iris got up and left the compartment before anyone could stop her.

Misty just hoped that the two in the opposite compartment weren't still making out...

**Tracey and May were...KISSING? What happened there? And will Iris ever find good music? The story continues next time in Chapter 9!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	9. The Train to Lavender Town Finale!

**Hello there! I have chapter 9 here for you, but first I have a few things to say! First, thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers, I couldn't do it without you! Next, Tomorrow I go back to school from winter break :( which means I will be updating less frequently.. Sorry bout that, but I don't have a choice... This chapter is for all you replacementshippers out there! Sorry if you don't enjoy the pairing, I hope you enjoy it anyways! Ash comes across the problem of fame again in the second half too! So EnJoY!**

A Short While Earlier... (May's POV)

I watched as Misty slipped out of the compartment, leaving me alone with the now awake Tracey. There was an awkward silence for a few moments after the orange-haired teen left the room, but it was soon broken by Tracey.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Anything that doesn't involve using my shoulder as a pillow" I laughed.

"Sorry about that" Tracey grinned sheepishly "I really didn't mean to fall asleep".

"It's fine" I dismissed his comment. "anyways, what to do..."

I watched Tracey look down at his lap and back at me "can I tell you something?" My crush bit his lip.

"Of course! Anything!" I assured Tracey.

"You look absolutely gorgeous right now" my heart fluttered as I felt Tracey's dark brown eyes make contact with mine.

"T-thanks" I had absolutely no idea what to say. I had always imagined Tracey telling me this, but I didn't think it would ever actually happen! I just stared up into his mesmerizing eyes for a while longer.

"And I" Tracey was close enough to me that I could feel his warm breath on my face "I really like you".

As I took in the situation I could tell that Tracey was desperately hoping that I wouldn't turn him down. It obviously took a lot of guts to confess something like that to me. I smiled shyly up at Tracey "I like you too".

Tracey blinked as if he was taken aback by my simple response. "S-seriously?"

"Why would I lie?" I shrugged trying to lift the awkward atmosphere.

Tracey kind of hummed "I don't know" and looked down at his feet again.

"Come here you big lug!" I pulled Tracey into a hug, and luckily he hugged me back. We sat there like that for a while, holding on to each other, until Tracey let go slightly. So he could look down on my face again. I felt his face getting closer to mine and the next thing I knew our lips were entwined. I closed my eyes involuntarily and I felt Tracey's large hand pressing against the back of my head. It was the best feeling ever. I can't even describe how amazing it felt.

Tracey pulled back from the kiss and turned away from me so that he was facing the window. I looked down in my lap to seem busy. Tracey turned around to face me again.

"That shouldn't have happened. That can't happen again." I frowned, confused at Tracey's sudden mood change.

"W-what?"

"We can't be together, it would never work" Tracey shook his head.

"Why?" I felt my heart drop "Why not?"

"Think about it!" Tracey squeezed his eyes shut "we live in totally different regions! Different time zones!"

I sighed, and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tracey snapped.

"You sound like some sort of romance movie! Either that or some really hormonal teenage girl!" I didn't even understand why I was making fun of the situation, I guess I just didn't want to be sad because of it.

Tracey looked at me blankly for a moment, then he smiled as well "You're right" he laughed "we could make it work..." Tracey looked off into space.

"But we can't tell the others!" I put my foot down.

"Um okay" Tracey blinked.

"Because they'll just bug us too much" I added, noticing Tracey's confused expression.

"Oh" Tracey looked down and then back up at me "May Maple" he began, grinning that goofy grin of his "Will you do the absolute honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes Tracey!" I smiled the biggest smile I could manage and pulled Tracey into another hug. This was the best day ever!

Back to the present (Normal POV)

Iris had obtained May's phone, along with May and Tracey. Now the whole group of teenagers were sitting in compartment 16, May's phone playing "Gangnam Style" full blast in the middle of them all.

"I read on the flyer that there was free on-train snacks at 2:30" Ash looked down at his own phone "It's 2:29!"

"Then the snack lady should be coming to our compartment soon" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!" Ash made an unnecessary fist pump.

Just as he finished there was a slight knock on the sliding door and a lady with a large food cart opened it. "Would you kids like some snacks?"

"Yes please!" Ash waved his arm to get the lady's attention.

"Ok we have- hey" the brunette took a closer look at Ash. "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Heh yeah" Ash rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I heard about you on 'Celebrity Insider'!"

"Did I hear the name Ash Ketchum?" A lady walking down the hall back her compartment stopped behind the Train attendant.

"Yes! It's really Ash Ketchum! Is it true that you're in a secret relationship?" The twenty-something year old looked at Ash unblinkingly.

"What?! No!" Ash waved his hands in front of his face "where on Earth did you hear that?"

"Celebrity Insider!" The lady standing behind the Snack hander outer exclaimed. "It's all over Twitter!"

"Well it's not true!" Misty cut in "can we just have some snacks?"

"Who are you?" The employee eyed Misty suspiciously.

"That's none of your business!" Misty crossed her arm.

"Can we please just have some snacks?" Tracey looked up at the employee hopefully.

"Oh yeah, fine" the lady listed the teens' choices and reluctantly left after handing out the food.

"That was annoying" Misty rolled her eyes as she unwrapped her granola bar.

"Do you think I was really on Celebrity Insight?" Ash looked around at his friends "and that it said that I'm in a secret relationship?"

"If they knew you, they'd know that no one would ever go out with you!" May laughed.

"You're real nice" Ash replied sarcastically.

"Hey look outside!" Iris pointed out the window to a sign that read "Lavender Town, Straight ahead".

"Yay!" Tracey leaned over to see out the window better.

"Kids! I'm back!" After being absent for four and a half hours, appeared in the doorway smiling.

"Hey mom" Ash said with no expression in his voice.

Suddenly May's phone started blasting a song that most five year-olds would recognize.

"Tracey! The Party with Oshawott theme song?" May looked at her "secret" boyfriend in half shock.  
"Well I have to be prepared for meeting Olly the Oshawott!" He pointed out. Leaving room for everyone to burst out laughing. Tracey smiled as well, but he wasn't thinking about Olly the Oshawott.

**So May and Tracey are now officially a couple! And Ash is learning new things about what people think about him... See you in chapter 10!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I finally finished chapter 10! I'm too lazy to tell you what this chapter is about, so read it and figure it out yourself! XD Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I was rushing to get this done! Edit! When I posted this it wouldn't let me have the word " " so I replaced it with "Ash's mom" everywhere lol**

"Ding" the sound of the elevator reaching its destination rang and the silver, sliding doors flew open revealing a long hallway with tall wooden doors lining both sides.

"We're in rooms 10D and 10E" announced Ash's mom "we're going to have to split up! I suggest boys in one room and girls in another!" Everyone blinked at her as if that was a crazy idea. "then it's settled! Girls will be in room 10D and boys will be in room 10E!"

Everyone headed down the hall towards their designated rooms. D and E were right across from each other so it worked out well.

The inside of the room 10D was mostly modern. There were two queen beds with dark wood headboards, and a small kitchenette with a small fake-granite counter with a stainless steel microwave and mini-fridge included. There was a couch and a flat screen TV closer to the back of the room. Also in the back was a large window with a view towards the beautiful Lavender Bay.

Room 10E was essentially the same, but since it was on the other side of the hotel, it was facing the parking lot. Which disappointed the boys quite a bit.

It was around 5:30 and everyone was hungry. suggested going out to a restaurant instead of ordering room service. Once the message got to the boys' room the teens and adult had a meeting about where they would go to eat. Cilan suggested a semi formal eatery called "The Cheesecake Factory" and everyone agreed with him.

insisted that everyone change into nicer clothes so... They changed into nicer clothes.

"Is everyone ready?"Ash's mom looked around at the three girls standing in the room.

"Yup!" May smiled, pulling at her pink-red cotton sweater.

"Ok!" May would you go get the boys? I need to go find something in my suitcase!"

"No problem !' May slipped her feet into her dark brown Ugg boots and opened the door so that she could walk across the hall.

May stood in front of the door and knocked furiously on the door, purposely trying to annoy the boys.

"I'm coming!" Ash yelled loud enough for his voice to be heard through the door. May waited a few seconds for the teen to open the door.

"Are you guys ready?" May asked as Ash swung the door open.. He was wearing a light blue polo, dark blue jeans, and brown boat shoes.

"Well I am" Ash rolled his eyes "but Tracey and Cilan are so obsessed with their looks that they're still getting ready!" the door to the bathroom behind Ash swung open and Cilan walked out, adjusting his tie as he walked

"Oh hello May" Cilan waved slightly as he noticed the teen girl standing in the doorway.

"Hey Cilan" May replied "It looks like you're ready, but where's Tracey?" She looked past Ash to try to find the last of the boys.

"In the closet" Ash used his thumb to point to the small closet off to the side on the wall.

"You guys are so weird" May laughed. "Tracey Sketchit! Are you almost ready?" She yelled still laughing.

"Huh?" A thud in the closet showed that Tracey heard his girlfriend and...fell? Or something along the lines of falling. The foldable closet doors swung open and Tracey stumbled out. His shirt unbuttoned and half tucked in, half not. He was also trying to pull on his sock while he hopped towards the door.

The sound of a door closing caused May to turn around "Have you gotten the boys to come out yet?" Iris, Misty, and had entered the hallway and were all ready to go.

"Everyone other than Tracey" Ash told his mom.

"Tracey dear are you almost ready?" Ash's mom frowned slightly.

"I'm ready!" Tracey yelped as he slipped his foot into his shoe.

"Great! Then let's get out of here and go eat!" Misty smiled broadly and skipped past the others towards the elevator.

"Wait for us!" Ash ran after Misty as if she would actually leave without the rest of the group.

Meanwhile May, Tracey, Cilan, Iris, and of course Ash's mom lagged behind, walking at a normal pace. Iris looked over at Cilan, he was wearing black dress slacks, a white dress shirt with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows, and a green tie (that was probably his bow tie in disguise). Iris looked down on herself, she was wearing a purple tank top with a white cardigan over the top and khaki Capri pants with white ballet flats.  
Cilan looked down at Iris and smiled "I think you'll enjoy the food! They make delicious macaroni and cheese balls!"

"Macaroni and cheese balls?" Iris looked at Cilan strangely "what on Earth are macaroni and cheese balls?"

"It's just what it sounds like!" Cilan chuckled.

"Hmm I think I'll try them" Iris decided.

The group stepped off of the elevator and into the large lobby. It was filled with people of all ages doing multiple different activities.

led the teens outside where a black Hummer limo was parked.

"Wow whoever gets to ride in that is lucky!" Ash gaped at the large vehicle.

"You must be Delia ?" a short man that reminded Ash of a "Car door opener guy" walked up to the group.

"That's me!"Ash's mom squee-ed.

"Please" the man smiled as he pulled open the limo's door "come in and enjoy the ride."

"Wait" Misty blinked "we get to ride in a limo?!"

"This is a dream come true!" May ran ahead in jumped into the limo "OMG it lights up!" May screamed as she looked around the vehicle.

"The limo was included in the trip" grinned.

"I wanna see the lights!" Iris and Misty jumped in after May and gasped when they saw the color changing light show surrounding the inside of the limo.

Cilan, Ash, Tracey, and entered the limo shortly after and soon the limo was driving down the road towards the restaurant.

Which was sure to be an interesting experience.

**See you in chapter 11!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here! I finally got around to writing this because I'm stuck at home sick... Well I hope you enjoy!**

"Yum!" Ash grinned widely as the waitress placed a dessert plate full of cheesecake in front of him. He had already consumed an appetizer and large entrée, but somehow he was still hungry.

"Ash you are such a kid!" Iris rolled her eyes as she eyed the desert.

"I'm sorry, it's good!" Ash protested.

"Yeah, but was it necessary to order a whole cheesecake for yourself?" Misty grimaced at the thought of eating so much of the desert.

Ash looked down at his plate and tried to ignore Misty's comment.

"So what is our plan for tomorrow?" Delia looked around at the teens.

"We should go to the beach!" May recommended excitedly.

"Yeah good idea!" Misty agreed enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see what kind of water Pokemon will be there!"

"So the beach it is" Ash's mother smiled.

"I hope nobody knows who I am there" Ash mumbled in between bites of cheesecake.

"When are we going to be able to meet Olly the Oshawott?" Tracey wondered "I can't wait!"

"I'm sure it will be soon" Delia assured Tracey.

"I hope so" the Pokemon watcher crossed his arms "that's the only reason I wanted to come on this trip!"

"Well I want to learn more about the whole Courtney and Drake thing" Misty announced "didn't we decide to come because of that?"

"Oh yeah!" Ash remembered "We need to find a way to find that girl".

"I'm sure some of the locals would know more about her" Cilan pointed out "maybe we should ask someone".

"I'll ask the waitress!" Iris volunteered. As if on cue the tall, brunette, waitress walked up to the table holding one of those leather things that hold your bill in them.

"Here you go" the lady whose name was Katherine handed Ms. Ketchum the bill and proceeded to ask if they needed anything before she left.

"Oh!" Iris got the waitress's attention "we have a question for you!"

"Feel free to ask" Katherine responded politely.

"Ok so you know about the whole Unova champion thing that happened a couple of years back right?" Iris asked hopefully.

"Oh yes that was all over the news a few years back!" Katherine blinked "what would you like to know about it?"

"We wanted to know if you knew anything about where Courtney Poehler currently resides? It's for a good reason!" Iris added when Katherine gave her a strange look.

"I think she lives down on 10th avenue, it's not that far from here actually" the waitress pondered.

"Thanks!" Iris smiled thankfully as Delia gave Katherine the bill back after putting her credit card in the pocket.

After leaving the restaurant, the group took the limo back to the hotel and headed off to their designated rooms. They made plans to take the limo to 10th Avenue the next morning. It was only 8 o'clock and no one wanted to go to bed that early (except Ms. Ketchum). So The girls told Ash's mom that she could go to bed and they would head over to the boy's room and come back when they got tired. agreed to the idea (as long as there was no funny business) and the girls left the room to walk across the hall.

May knocked on the door, and Misty, Iris, and herself had to wait a moment before anyone opened the door. Cilan ended up being the one to happily let the girls in because Ash and Tracey were changing into pajamas. Misty turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she found a decent show to watch (Honey Boo Boo). Ash and Tracey joined the rest of the group and soon everyone was flopped all over the beds and ground. Iris watched suspiciously as May curled up next to Tracey, she still wanted to know what happened on the train between them. So she decided to come out and bluntly ask them, much to Misty's horror.

"So May" Iris gave her friend a stern look "what's up between you and Mr. Sketchit here?" Iris pointed to the boy sitting next to May.

"What?" May grimaced "nothing!"

"Girl you're practically lying in his lap" Iris pointed out.

May closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them again "There is nothing going on between me and Tracey" she lied unconvincingly.

Tracey who had remained silent during the whole conversation cast a glance in Cilan's direction (Ash was too stupid to get secretive glances). Cilan gave Tracey a look that said "I have no idea what's going on".

While Iris was looking in another direction, Tracey leaned over so that he was close enough to May to whisper in her ear "should we just tell them?"

May turned around and frowned "do we have to?"

Tracey shrugged "it's up to you".

May turned back around and cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her "I have something to say!"

"Finally!" Iris rolled her eyes.

"Well um how do I say this" May looked down slightly. "I would like to formally announce that this big lug" May pointed her thumb in Tracey's direction"is officially my wonderful b-boyfriend" May stuttered a bit on the last word.

"Awwwwww!" Iris and Misty both clasped their hands together and cooed.

"That's so cute!" Misty jumped up onto the bed and pulled May into a death grip.

"You two are perfect" Iris put her hands in the shape of a heart.

Ash on the other hand was practically gagging. "So you guys have to like kiss and stuff?" He groaned "ewww".

"Ash you are such a little kid!" Iris screamed as Misty hit him with her mallet.

Cilan just looked at his friends and smiled. Because that moment was perfect.

**So now everyone knows that May and Tracey are a couple! Awww 3 Next chapter we learn more about Courtney and Drake! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm still sick, so I got this one done rather fast! I hope you enjoy! **

It was morning. Cilan could tell because there were small strips of light shining through the window curtains. Being the Pokemon connoisseur he was, Cilan always woke up rather early. The green-haired teen sat up and looked around. He was on the bed closest to the window, Tracey was slouched about a foot away from him still fast asleep, and on the other bed Ash was sprawled out like a weirdo. The girls must've left sometime after he fell asleep, because Cilan couldn't remember them leaving before that.

Cilan turned his head so that he could see the small digital clock; it was only 7:30. Ash wouldn't be up until at least 8:15, and Cilan had no clue about Tracey.

Suddenly the connoisseur heard a loud vibrating noise coming from the bedside table. He quickly grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID; it was his brother Cress! Cilan knew he couldn't talk out loud in a room full of sleeping people, so he swiftly got out of bed, slipped on his slippers, and entered the hallway.

"Hello Cilan" as he pressed the 'talk' button, Cress's face appeared on his smartphone's screen.

"Good morning Cress!" Cilan smiled "any particular reason you called this lovely morning?"

"Oh no, not really" Cress chuckled "I just wanted to check in on my brother I suppose. How's Kanto?"

"It's amazing!" Cress sweatdropped as his brother went in to a connoisseur rant about how wonderful the Kanto region was. Luckily the green-haired teen was interrupted when he saw Chili come up behind Cress on his phone's screen.

"Oh hey Cilan!" Chili had obviously just gotten up, his flaming red hair was droopy, and he wasn't in his waiter's uniform yet.

"Hello Chili" Cilan waved "how have you been?"

"Pretty good I guess" Chili smirked "how about you?"

"The same I suppose" Cilan looked down slightly, but then jumped when he heard a loud crash from his brothers' end of the phone.

"Oh man not that stupid pan rack again!" Chili groaned "I better go fix it, talk to yah later Cilan" Chili waved as he walked out of view.

"Well I suppose I should let you go" Cress pushed his hand through his bright blue bangs "I'd better start getting the restaurant set up".

"Ok! I'll talk to you soon Cress!" Cilan assured before his blue-eyed brother hung up the phone.

Cilan turned around and began to open the door to the hotel room again, but stopped when he heard the door behind him open.

"Oh it's just you" Iris sighed "I knew I heard someone out here".

"Oh, good morning Iris" Cilan smiled gently "You're up rather early".

"Meh" Iris shrugged "I think May is getting up too, not Misty though, she's still snoring in there".

Cilan laughed slightly at the image of Misty snoring "I'm sure she'll get up soon, she was excited about going down to 10th Avenue today".

"Yeah I guess so" Iris looked down the hallway, then back at Cilan "isn't it sweet that May and Tracey are a couple? I think it's really cute" Iris grinned.

"I agree" Cilan smiled in return "I think May and Tracey's personality traits blend perfectly, like chocolate and strawberries!"

"Um yeah" Iris laughed awkwardly at her friend's connoisseur speak.

As if on cue, the girls' rooms' door swung open and a sleepy-eyed May entered the hallway "Is Tracey up yet?" She yawned.

"He was still asleep when I left the room" Cilan reasoned "I can check if you'd like".

"It's fine" May told Cilan "I hope everyone else gets up soon, we need to go to 10th Avenue soon so that we can go to the beach later!"

"Yeah I really want to go to the beach!" Iris exclaimed.

"It's 8 now" Cilan looked down at his phone "I'm sure everyone else will get up soon".

Sure enough, by 8:30 everyone was awake, and getting ready for the day, and at 9 o'clock the whole group got on the elevator and rode down to the lobby. Of course the limo was waiting for them right outside the door,and in about 20 minutes they turned onto 10th Avenue.  
It was a small street that was lined with houses that looked almost like cottages, they were very close together so they obviously didn't have very large yards, but for the most part they were well taken care of.

"So she lives in one of these houses?" Ash inferred "I wonder which one..."

"Well you can't just go up to random peoples houses and knock on their door!" Misty rolled her bright green eyes "that's like totally rude!"

"I wasn't going to.." Ash groaned.

"We should come back once we find out which house is hers" Cilan suggested "then we might be able to meet !"

"Good Idea Cilan" Tracey agreed, "plus I want to see if Olly the Oshawott is at the hotel yet!"

"You need help.." May sighed.

A while later the limo arrived back at the hotel and the teens jumped out and quickly headed back inside. Much to Tracey's amusement, the first thing the teens saw as they walked in was a VERY large Oshawott, that was dancing around like a crazy person.

"Olly!" Tracey ran up to the "Oshawott" (person in an Oshawott costume) and gave them a giant hug "I'm your biggest fan! You're my idol!"

Olly backed away from Tracey slightly and replied "Osha! Oshawott!"

"Oh my gosh guys this is my dream come true!" Tracey started tearing up "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Come on Tracey, don't you want to go to the beach?" May moaned "we can see Olly later!"

"B-but" Tracey pouted "I want to see Olly now!"

"Well you're not going to" Misty protested and pulled Tracey by the ear towards the elevator.

"No!" As the elevator doors closed, Tracey's voice was tuned out.

"Tracey reminds me of Ash" Iris pondered "He's such a little kid!"

**Well next chapter we go to the beach! I'll give you a hint at what happens... * Paparazzi by Lady Gaga starts playing***

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Our friends finally get to go to the beach! But will Ash get over whelmed by paparazzi? Read and find out!**

The sun was shining on the calm ocean leaving the water warm enough to dive in, but not warm enough to stay in for long without freezing. That's what Ash found out when he ran straight into the clear blue water.

"Cold! Cold!" The black-haired boy ran out of the water faster than he ran in.

"I tried to warn you!" Misty called as she put her small beach bag on an empty plastic table with an umbrella above it and a built-in plastic bench surrounding it.

"I didn't think it would actually be cold!" Ash protested "I mean it's like 90 degrees out here!" Ash motioned to the whole outside.

"You're stupid Ash" May laughed

"Before I do anything, I want something to eat!" Tracey announced "I'm going to check out that little snack shack over there" the teen pointed his bare arm towards a small building that looked like it was supposed to be a tiki hut. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

"I do!" Ash volunteered happily.

"Anyone else?" When no one else responded, Ash and Tracey headed off towards the shack to get themselves some food.

After looking at the menu for at least ten minutes, Tracey and Ash both ordered hot dogs and different flavored drinks, but before they could leave with their food, a tall teenage girl, probably a few years old than Tracey and Ash, stopped them in their tracks.

"Like OMG!" The girl giggled "you look just like Ash Ketchum!"

"Oh uh" Ash looked to Tracey for help.

"Well he's not!" The Pokemon watcher replied bluntly.

"Oh , but you look just like one of his friends too! I think his name was Stacey? I don't know, but he's really cute!"

Tracey frowned at the mispronunciation of his name, but then realized the older girl had called him cute and smiled again "I believe his name is Tracey" he added.

"You guys must be them!' The girl insisted "there's no way that you're not them!'

"My name's Bob, though!" Ash lied horribly.

Tracey elbowed his friend and cleared his throat "we'd best be going!"

"Can I have a picture with you two before you leave? It'll make my day!"

"I guess one picture won't hurt..." Tracey shrugged.

"Ok!" The girl squeezed in between Ash and Tracey, and held out her phone so that she could take the picture. "Thanks so much I love you guys!" The girl smiled widely and skipped away.

"I feel like that was a bad idea..." Ash frowned.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Tracey shrugged "what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know" Ash shrugged as he took a bite of his hot dog. "Hopefully nothing!"

"Stop it Iris!" Ash yelped as he felt more cold water hit his back "I told you not to splash me!"

"I didn't splash you!" Iris protested "why would I even want to splash you? I'm not a little kid!"

"Then who did?" Ash turned around to see a group of 4 girls staring at him strangely "uhh hi?" He blinked as if he was seeing things.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" A blonde haired girl who was extremely skinny asked the Unova champion.

Ash sighed "everyone asks me that! But I'm not!"

"Oh... Sorry" the girl apologized "you just look just like him! I'm a huge Ashinator!"

"Ashinator?" Misty came up behind Ash in the water curiously.

"Yeah! You know, Ash Ketchum fans!" The blonde squealed "I'm gonna go now, bye!" The girl walked away with her 3 friends following close behind.

"Ash, you have a fandom!" Misty laughed "and their called Ashinators!"

"A fandom? Do you have a fandom too? What about Tracey?"

"Probably not" Misty chuckled "we could look it up though!"

"I'm more famous than I thought!" Ash decided.

"That's not really a good thing..." May winced.

"I know" Ash drooped "Maybe we should go back to the hotel..." The usually happy and energetic boy turned around and started trudging out of the water.

"I hope he's ok" May frowned "he just had a major mood change".

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Misty sighed "he's just bummed out I guess" she shrugged. Although she really was worried about her best friend. She didn't want him to go do anything crazy.

"We better get out of the water" Iris sighed "Ash's mom will probably want us to anyway" she pointed out.

"True" Tracey agreed. So they headed out of the water and sure enough Ms. Ketchum decided that it was best to go back to the hotel, and they had to get cleaned up for dinner anyways

Ash was almost completely silent the whole way back to the hotel, Which worried everyone, but especially Misty.

"I hope he doesn't end up doing anything crazy what if-"

"Ok Misty! We get it!" May threw her hands in the air. Misty had been rambling on about Ash for the past 15 minutes! "Why don't you just go talk to Ash about it?"

Misty gasped as if the idea never occurred to her "I will!"

"Ok, you go do that" Iris rolled her eyes. "I want to talk to Cilan anyways so I'll come with you".

"Oooooh" May teased "Iris has a crush on Ciiilan!"

"No I don't!" The purple-haired teen stomped her foot in protest.

"Sure Iris" Misty laughed "C'mon let's go, you too May!"

The 3 girls headed out of the room, none of them expecting what was going to happen once they left the room.

**What on Earth will happen next!? Find out in chapter 14!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here! Bit of a filler, more paparazzi and rumors! Next chapter I promise we'll finally get to some excitement!**

"Ash?"

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Unova League Champion?"

That's all that Iris, Misty, and May heard when they opened the door to enter the hallway. At least 15 people were crowding around the boys' hotel room. Not surprisingly, they were all girls.

The group of Ash's friends looked at each other worriedly and slipped back into the room behind them.

"Crap! Why are all those girls out there?" Misty groaned "how do we talk to the guys?"

"I can call Tracey, I'm sure he'll answer" May picked up her phone.

"Good idea!" Iris complemented "do it right now!"

"Ok, ok!" May pressed a few buttons on her phone's screen and pressed the device up to her ear. After a few seconds it seemed as if Tracey answered the phone because May yipped a "hi" into the microphone.

"Ask if they know people are outside their door!" Iris recommended.

"Yeah they know" May responded in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah so what are you guys doing?" She went back to her conversation with Tracey. "Eating granola bars?" the brunette frowned "you guys are so weird". "Ok, just stay in there and don't let all those crazy girls in! Ok bye!" May pressed the end button on her phone.

"So they're in there eating?" Misty concluded "geez that's all they ever do!"

Meanwhile...

"More granola bars!" Tracey dug into the family sized box of snacks and pulled out his 5th granola bar "Hey Ash, you want another one?'

"Yeah!" Ash had gotten over his bad mood as soon he had changed out of his swimming trunks, and put on the TV.

"Cilan you want one?" Tracey offered, holding out a handful of granola bars.

"Uh no thanks" Cilan was obviously the mature one of the group (at the moment).

"When do you think those girls are gonna go away?" Ash asked as he peeled open the wrapper to his granola bar.

"I don't know" Tracey shrugged "hopefully soon"

"let's see what's on Tv" Cilan suggested and began flipping through the channels.

"Wait go back!" Tracey urged.

Cilan willingly went back a channel, and frowned when he saw what was on.

"Ash Ketchum and Tracey Sketchit spotted shirtless today at Lavender Town Bay!" A perky news reporter announced as a picture of the duo appeared on the screen "Girls are going crazy by these pictures, who knew these cuties sport crazy sexy abs?!"

Cilan looked at the Ash and Tracey with a suspicious glare in his eye "did you know people were taking pictures of you?"

"No!" They protested simultaneously.

"I want to check something" Cilan declared "but I need a computer!"

"Well I don't really have a computer' Ash pointed out "but my mom has a laptop!"

"We can't get it right now" Tracey sighed "why do you want it Cilan?"

"I just wanted to look up our names and see how many results came up. If you're really popular you'll get a lot of results! Plus then we can read what kind of stuff people are saying about you!" Cilan explained.

"I wonder what people are saying about me..." Tracey tapped his chin.

"Probably that you are a pig that loves granola bars" Ash laughed.

"I'm not a pig!" The dark-haired teen pouted "at least I have a girlfriend!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I just thought I should point it out!"

"I could have a girlfriend if i wanted one!" Ash crossed his arms.

"Sure you could Ash" Tracey patted the raven-haired boy's head as if he was talking to a child.

"Cilan's the one you have to be worried about" Ash laughed, pointing at the green-haired teen, who was intently watching Thomas the Train on the TV.

"What about me?" After hearing his name Cilan must have snapped out of his daze.

"He said you could never get a girlfriend!" Tracey pointed at Ash.

"No I didn't!" Ash waved his hands in protest.

"I honestly don't care" the connoisseur sighed.

"Do you think those girls are gone?" Tracey wondered aloud.

"I'll go check" Cilan stood up and headed over to the door. Luckily when he looked through the peephole on the door, no one was in the hallway crowding the room. They must have got bored with waiting for someone to answer the door.

"I'll call May and let her know that they're gone" Traciey volunteered .

"Why don't we just go over there?" Ash pointed out.

"What if the girls are all just hiding!" Tracey shivered "and they all jump out of nowhere when we open the door!"

"For some reason I highly doubt that" Ash laughed slightly "if you won't go out that's ok, but I'm going to!" The Unova champion slipped on his red and black high tops, and opened the hotel room's door "are either of you coming?"

"I will!" Cilan happily agreed, and kneeled over to put on his more complicated brown dress shoes.

Ash looked at Tracey expectantly "Well?'

"Fine! But if I get attacked by a bunch of crazy girls, I'm blaming you!"

Luckily no one was in the hallway, so the trio safely entered the grils' room. Cilan politely asked Ms. Ketchum if he could use her laptop, and the older woman happily implied.

"Look up my name first!" Tracey begged "I want to see what comes up!"

Cilan typed "Tracey Sketchit" in the search engine and waited patiently for all of the results to load. The first thing on the list was a link that said "What to know about Tracey Sketchit".

"Click on it!"

The site was pretty well made, it looked like a pro made it! At the top a banner read "The Ultimate Ashinator Website!" Lower down you could see a bar of choices to pick from, the site was currently on a page that read "Tracey Sketchit".

"Tracey Sketchit has been spotted with Ash Ketchum multiple times in the past few days" Cilan read "but what is his actual relationship to Ash? Are they friends, relatives, or maybe even something more?"

"Something more?" May gagged.

"Facts about Tracey" Cilan went back to reading "Full name: Tracey Wilbur Sketchit".

"My middle name is not Wilbur!" Tracey protested.

"Age: 15. Height: 5 ft 10. Relationship Status: unknown" Cilan looked up at Tracey.

"Well at least that's unknown" Tracey shrugged.

"Can you go on my page now?" Ash pleaded "I'm more interesting than him!"

"Ok, hold on!" Cilan scrolled up the page and clicked on Ash's name on the menu bar. His page had a lot more info than Tracey's did.

"Let me see" Misty pushed Cilan over so she could control the laptop. "Ash Ketchum, the reason behind all of us Ashinators. The main man, so what do we know about him so far?" Misty scanned down the page "relationship status: 'secret' relationship with Misty Waterflower, see page 'our hubby's girlfriend'" Misty blinked at the computer.

"What the heck?" Iris laughed "so you guys really are in a secret relationship!"

"No we are not!" Misty protested firmly.

"These rumors are stupid" Ash decided "I don't even want to know what else they say about me!"

"That's the spirit, Ash!" May grinned.

"I just want to think about our current goal! Finding out what happened to Drake Cannonbull!"**  
**

***Narrator's voice* So our heroes are more determined than ever to reach their goal! Find out what happens next in chapter 15!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two chapters in one day! This chapter is all about Drake! I must say, i quite enjoy writing about him, I hope you enjoy reading about him! **

Tall, brunette, and charming. Those were the perfect characteristics for a Team Rocket field agent. He had all of the characteristics, but he was still a low-level grunt. Not that he minded, being a grunt had its advantages. The biggest one was that he was literally unrecognizable.

"Hey grunt! C'mere!" A tall man who was obviously a higher level than Drake called the former champion over.

"Yes, sir?" Drake walked up to the man and stood up as straight as possible.

"We need you to recruit as a field agent" the man had purple hair and a matching goatee, Drake recognized him as one of the executives, Petrel was his name.

"A- a field agent?" Drake stuttered at the thought of having to go out into the real world.

"Yes" Petrel responded "we need one more recruit for this mission, and we feel that you would be a good candidate" The man informed Drake "you're lucky I was the one sent to find you" he chuckled "Proton would have given you a much harder time. Now come with me" Drake followed the executive down the hall, and into a small office.

"Here's a new uniform, hope it fits" Petrel handed Drake a stack of white clothing "and this is your mission debriefing, if you do well on this mission, you'll probably be assigned to a partner" Petrel gave Drake a manilla envelope filled with paper. A lady with bright red hair appeared behind Drake in the doorway

"I see you found the recruit" she observed "are you almost done with him? I need to speak to you in private".

"Of course I was just about to send him off" Petrel assured, then looked at Drake "meet in meeting room B tomorrow morning. You can leave now" he shooed.

Drake slipped past Ariana and back into the long white hallway. It was 4 o'clock, which meant he was allowed to go back to his dorm.

Once he climbed the several flights of stairs it took to reach his room, Drake unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was a small room with a twin bed, a couch, a very old tv, and a microwave. The bathroom was down the hall and the whole floor shared it.

Drake unfolded his new uniform and looked it over. Unlike his black grunt uniform, this outfit was mainly white. Also unlike his grunt uniform, this outfit had no mask or hat, which concerned Drake quite a bit. Would people recognize him? He figured that would depend on where his mission was going to take place.

Drake opened the manilla envelope and scanned the paper that was on top, it was a basic summary of his mission. The mission itself didn't bother Drake, what did was the unfortunate location. Lavender Town. Drake turned the page, on the second piece of paper was a list of all of the field agents going on the mission; he didn't recognize most of the names, but he saw two that caught his attention.

"Cassidy and Butch" he muttered to himself as he put the folder down. He definitely had a history with those two. He hadn't seen them in months, so he was a bit skeptical at meeting them again. They were known for causing trouble.

Drake sat down on his worn out couch and turned on the TV. He didn't have access to many channels, but he had learned to enjoy whatever random sitcom or news report was on. As he turned on the TV he saw that the news was on. A lady was reporting about a kid who had recently won the Unova League. Poor kid, Drake thought. He must be getting swarmed with paparazzi.

Drake changed the channel and smiled when it was a less serious sitcom about some family with problems or something. He was interrupted from his viewing when he heard a knock at his door.

"Hello?" He asked as he swung open the door.

"Open up!" Drake sighed when he realized who it was.

"Hey man, what's up?" Drake willingly allowed the man into his room.

"I heard you got recruited for some mission" The 20-year old said "congrats dude!"

"Thanks Thad" Drake smiled slightly "I thought you had some sort of date tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I do!" The man ruffled his navy blue hair "I gotta get going, I just wanted to say hello" Thad chuckled "Ok see you man!" He reopened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Drake sat back down and sighed. He had no clue what was going to happen the next morning, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

I looked at himself in the mirror and gulped. With my hair uncovered, and my eyes not behind a mask, I looked like a unique person. Which meant other people would see me as a unique person as well. I have no choice I reminded himself, it'll turn out fine.

I slowly made my way downstairs, getting trapped in a large crowd of grunts and field agents who were also reporting for duty. I eventually made it to meeting room B and entered, following a small group of field agents. Petrel was, not surprisingly, standing in the front of the room checking off everyone's name who came in. I saw Cassidy and Butch already sitting down in foldable, metal chairs. The chairs were all over the place... I sat down as far away from them as I could, and waited patiently for Petrel to start talking.

"Ok field agents" Petrel cleared his throat and the room went silent. "Your mission is rather simple, we just want you to infiltrate Lavender Town".

"You mean take over?" A nerdy looking teen asked helplessly.

"Yes, take over" Petrel confirmed "it should be pretty easy. Lavender Town isn't a very large town, and it's mostly made up of tourists and hotels" The purple haired man looked over in my general direction "anyone who doesn't have a partner should temporarily find a pair to join, it won't be easy to stand guard alone!"

I felt Cassidy's eyes dart towards me and I knew I was going to end up being matched with her and Butch.

"I'm going to hand out these numbers" Petrel held up a handful of paper numbers "You'll also receive a map of Lavender Town" Petrel held up another stack of papers "The places on here" he pointed to the map "are numbered, you will go to the number you are assigned to. Understand?"

Everyone in the room either nodded, or mumbled a "yes".

Petrel came around and handed me the number 17. Surprise, surprise, Butch and Cassidy also got 17. I looked down at may map and scanned for the number. It was scrawled across a large building labeled "Beachside Hotel".

I had a bad feeling about this.

**Well Drake is a field agent, and he knows Cassidy and Biff, and he's going on a mission to Lavender Town. And Petrel made a special appearance because I like Petrel. Next chapter is surely going to be exciting!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long or me to update! I don**'**t really have an excuse other than I'm lazy... This isn't the best chapter I've ever written, and it's pretty short, but it's rather exciting so I hope you enjoy! **

"Can we go swimming?" Ash begged his mom "there's a water slide!"

"I suppose..." Delia Ketchum looked down at her son "as long as your friends want to go swimming too".

"I'll go swimming!" The water-type loving girl volunteered.

"Me too!" Tracey agreed "as long as I get to finish my granola bar first!"

"Tracey, you're going to get fat if you keep eating all those granola bars" May snatched the box away from him.

"I'm not gonna get fat!" Tracey argued.

"I'm going to go put on my bathing suit!" Iris jumped up and ran towards her suitcase "I love water slides!"

Everyone else eventually got on their swimsuits, and soon enough the group was riding down the elevator to reach the first floor. Once they reached the lobby, the teens found that the door to the pool was closed, so they headed out the front door, and decided to walk around to the back.

Meanwhile...

"It's been quite a while Drake" Cassidy cooed "you've grown up! Now you're a full-fledged Team Rocket field agent!"

"Yeah" I gulped, "it's good to see you two".

"I was just thinking about the day we met" Cassidy sighed "aren't you glad you came with us that day?" I shivered thinking of the day I joined Team Rocket, I tried not to think about it most of the time. The part that hurt the most was the fact that I left Courtney... No! I refused to think about it.  
We pulled over into the parking lot of the hotel we were going to guard and we quickly jumped out of the car. We weren't even disguised, we were wearing our normal Team Rocket uniforms!

"Biff, go get the cash register" Cassidy commanded as we walked quickly towards the hotel "I'll find the manager, and you can stay here and guard" Cassidy directed towards me "here" she handed me a small earpiece "call me if you see police... Or otherwise" she winked and pulled Butch with her inside the hotel.

I stood a few feet in front of the door and crossed my arms. Every time someone passed by I crossed my fingers, hoping they didn't recognize me. After a few minutes, a group of teenagers came out of the hotel in swimming suits. I overheard one of them say "Courtney Poehler" and I jumped. I knew I couldn't go up to them, but I snuck a glance at the group. I could've sworn that one of the boys was the new Unova champion I saw on the news.

"Hey Misty whispered "does that guy look a bit suspicious to you?"

"Yeah why is he just standing there?" May wondered.

"Isn't that the same outfit James from Team Rocket wears?" Cilan realized.

"I'll go handle this!" Ash volunteered.

"Wait Ash-" Iris was too late to stop her friend., Ash was already walking up to the strange man.

"Hey" Ash was definitely not classified as shy.

The Team Rocket agent swallowed and slowly looked down on the teen "what do you want, kid?"

"Why are you here? You must be doing something evil!" Ash inferred "I'll battle you if I have to!"

"Jeez kid, calm down!" Drake laughed at the boy's determination "I'm not doing anything evil! I'm just standing here!"

"But you're in Team Rocket!" Ash argued.

"True" Drake shrugged "but that doesn't mean I'm doing anything evil. Stereotypes these days..."

Ash seemed to think over what Drake said "b-but".

"Hey..." Misty seemed to have a moment of realization.

"What is it Misty?" May asked curiously.

"He-he fits Professor Oak's description of Drake perfectly!"

May, Iris, Tracey, and Cilan all looked at Drake closer. It was true! Brown hair, blue eyes, tall, even his skin tone matched!

"Should I ask..?" Misty pondered.

"I will if you won't" Tracey declared courageously.

"It's fine, Tracey" Misty assured "I can do it!"

"Well then do it now before he leaves!"

"Alright, alright!" Misty walked up the Team Rocket agent, and cleared her throat "Um can I ask you something?"

"Ugh, another twerp" Drake groaned "what do you want?"

"Are you maybe" Misty swallowed "Drake Cannonbull?"

Drake mentally face-palmed, how could he have let this happen! Should he call Cassidy and Butch? "No" he lied.

"Oh sorry" Misty shrugged "you look just like him!"

"Well I'm not so you kids can go swimming, or were you just walking around in swimming suits for no reason?" Drake tapped his foot impatiently, when were Butch and Cassidy going to get back?

"Ok c'mon guys" Cilan winked "let's leave this poor guy alone!"

Ash frowned "but he's a bad guy!"

"Come on Ash Ketchum, Unova League champion" Cilan over-exaggerated so that Drake heard him loud and clear.

"Ok Cilan! I'm coming!" Ash rolled his eyes and chased after his friend.

Cilan's plan backfired. Drake didn't chase after them or call them back. He just stood there like a good Team Rocket agent should.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN The twerps finally meet Drake! Now they just have to get him to admit who he is!**

**~~~Wisrac17dew**


End file.
